Ash
by Firefly in Tokyo
Summary: Ash était né esclave et n'avait jamais cherché à redire sur sa condition. C'était la vie qu'il avait toujours connue. L'arrivée de Loki aurait dû lui être sans intérêt. Mais peut-on accepter aussi facilement un tel acharnement et une telle punition ? Il savait que c'était une erreur mais comment faire autrement ? (Histoire parallèle à "Les larmes au visage azur" par Pyramide)
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : Cette histoire a vu le jour grâce à la fic de Pyramide que je vous conseille. Il s'agit d'une histoire parallèle à la sienne, du point de vue d'un autre personnage nommé Ash. Merci par avance à vous qui lirez cette histoire et merci encore davantage si vous aviez envie de laisser une review ! Et merci à Pyramide de m'avoir laissé écrire cette histoire en toute confiance ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour respecter son univers et surtout sa vision de Loki qui m'a énormément plu !

 **Avertissement** : Souffrance, esclavage et violence.

 **Rating** : T

* * *

Histoire parallèle à « **Les Larmes au Visage d'Azur** » de Pyramide.

« **Ash** » par Firefly In Tokyo

Jamais Ash ne s'était demandé ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi il n'aurait pas la possibilité de faire autre chose. Jamais il n'avait effleuré l'idée de quitter ce statut, de monter dans les hautes sphères et de devenir quelqu'un de vraiment important. Il n'avait pas besoin de noblesse, il n'avait pas besoin d'argent ou de richesses. Il n'avait pas le besoin de plaire ni d'être reconnu. Il était né ici, dans un des lits du dortoir, d'une mère elle-même esclave et d'un père inconnu. Il n'était pas naïf et avait rapidement compris qu'il s'agissait certainement de l'un des gardes qui se servaient sans aucune retenue. Pour se détendre, disaient-ils. Sa mère, il ne l'avait jamais connue. Morte en couche, il avait été confiée à une nourrice le temps d'être capable d'effectuer les tâches les plus basiques comme nettoyer des sols, apporter du linge, aider aux repas. Ce fut ainsi, qu'à l'âge de six ans, il commença sa vie en tant qu'esclave. Quand il y repensait, ça lui semblait être une éternité, et c'était sans doute le cas. Il avait été dressé, formaté pour obéir, pour être coopératif sans jamais se plaindre ou rechigner à la tâche. Contrairement à d'autres de ses camarades, il n'avait que très peu de fois goûté au fouet et aux coups. Docile, il s'était toujours montré discret et avait toujours fait ce qu'on lui disait. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il avait vu d'autres esclaves être roués de coups et laissés pour mort et il avait compris où était son intérêt et sa survie. Toujours obéir et faire son travail. Ainsi, il pouvait manger correctement et recevoir des soins en cas de maladie.

Mais l'enfant qu'il était finit par grandir et après une adolescence discrète et observatrice, l'homme qu'il devint montra un caractère plus affirmé, plus brutal. Il n'avait jamais été spécialement aimable ou sociable. Une vie comme celle qu'il menait ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à ce genre de sentiments. Les gens ici allaient et venaient souvent. Certains disparaissaient, d'autres arrivaient. C'était un cercle sans fin auquel il s'était très vite habitué. Malgré son caractère dur, il n'avait jamais rechigné à la tâche et avait fini par obtenir la confiance de l'ancien Intendant, un homme calme mais ferme quand il le fallait pour ne pas se laisser submerger. Grâce à lui, Ash faisait parti des rares esclaves à avoir un rang plus important que les autres. Au lieu de n'être rien, il était un rien en chef. Pour contrôler au mieux les esclaves et leur travail, certains d'entre eux étaient sous la coupe d'esclaves plus expérimentés et qui avaient la totale confiance de l'Intendant. Ash, en plus de ses propres tâches, avait donc sous sa coupe une vingtaine d'esclaves à qui il confiait chaque jour les corvées. Au fil des années, il avait fini par choisir lui-même les esclaves de son groupe en majorité. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et être accusé de favoritisme, d'autres lui étaient imposés. Ash était dur et il avait instauré des règles. En tant que responsable du groupe, lui aussi subirait les coups si une tâche était mal faite ou si l'un des esclaves de son groupe commettait une erreur. Et lorsque c'était le cas, l'homme n'hésitait pas à sévir également. C'était cruel mais c'était ainsi. Il avait accepté les conditions. Dévorer ou être dévoré. Mais les incidents restaient rares malgré tout. Preuve que l'esclave avait bien dressé ses troupes.

Quand Nigold prit ses fonctions après le décès de l'ancien Intendant, Ash était déjà là depuis des dizaines et des dizaines d'années et il ne comptait pas laisser ce sale type détruire ce qui avait été construit. Avec son arrivée, l'atmosphère changea. Bien que l'ancien intendant était dur, Nigold, lui, était gratuitement cruel et pervers. Il n'avait fallu que quelques jours pour s'en rendre compte. Heureusement, malgré son envie de tout diriger, le système de groupe ne fut pas dissout. Mis en place par son prédécesseur, il avait été approuvé par Odin lui-même et, bien que le réduisant et renvoyant certains esclaves responsables à leur statut premier, Ash fut en mesure de garder son statut et son rang. Son travail tout au long de sa vie et la confiance qu'avait l'ancien Intendant en lui avaient payé.

L'arrivée de Loki, Ash la suivit de loin. Pour être honnête, il s'en moquait. Des nobles, il en avait vu passer. Que ce soit leur prince ne changeait rien. Il n'était pas au courant de tous les faits mais s'il avait fini ici, c'était très certainement pour une bonne raison. Cependant, quand il le croisa la première fois, il ne le reconnut pas. Il avait eu l'occasion de croiser le prince au détour d'un couloir ou d'une cours. Il le voyait parfois s'entraîner avec son frère Thor et avec les amis de ce dernier. La plupart du temps, il était pourtant seul et semblait s'en porter bien mieux. Mais son apparence physique si différente avait laisser planer un long moment un certain doute. Il s'agissait pourtant bien de lui, de Loki. Son accueil dans les dortoirs fut aussi violent que déplaisant et, étant déjà un groupe à part, aucun ne prêta plus d'attention. Car bientôt, les choses allaient changer.

Servir directement le palais était un privilège que parvint à obtenir Ash et son groupe cinq années plus tard. Les tâches y étaient moins pénibles, moins suffocantes et la lumière du jour bien plus présente. Le travail devait être, certes, consciencieux car les punitions étaient à la hauteur de la grandeur des lieux mais ça en valait la peine. Ils étaient des esclaves mais au sein du palais, ils devenaient presque des domestiques. Presque. Car les coups et les punitions n'étaient jamais loin. Il fallait rester vigilant à tout instant. Un tel privilège demandait un travail exemplaire.

* * *

En y repensant aujourd'hui, Ash ne parvenait pas à se souvenir quand les choses avaient changées. Cinq courtes années que lui et son groupe étaient au service du palais. Dix années que Loki avait rejoint le rang des esclaves. Il avait souvent vu l'ancien prince être frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il en tombe inconscient. Il avait souvent cru qu'ils avaient réussi à le tuer en le voyant abandonné au sol, en sang, sans montrer une once de signe vital. Mais il s'était toujours relevé le lendemain matin, abîmé, détruit, brisé. Le Loki combatif qu'il avait vu à ses débuts n'était plus. Les épaules voûtées, la tête baissée et le corps tremblant avaient pris le pas sur la fierté et l'allure noble du prince qu'il fut un jour. Peut-être était-ce la lassitude, peut-être était-ce la colère mais Ash finit par ne plus accepter cette condition. Peu importait les raisons qui avaient poussé Loki ici, il était clair qu'il avait suffisamment payé. Il n'était plus qu'une petite chose fragile, frêle et effrayée. Il ne méritait plus les coups qu'il recevait, il ne méritait plus les insultes sur son physique hors norme. Il ne méritait plus cette douleur.

« - Est-ce que... Tu... tu crois qu'il est mort ? »

Ash leva les yeux vers l'un des esclaves de son groupe. Un jeune homme, un gamin d'à peine 17 ans qui était né d'une mère esclave, comme lui. Les yeux gris de Zeke étaient remplis d'inquiétude et de chagrin. Il plia les jambes, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton et y cacha son visage. Quand il se sentait stressé, il avait la fâcheuse habitude de gratter la cicatrice qui lui barrait la face, partant du front, passant par le sourcil et venant mourir sur sa joue gauche. Son œil avait été miraculeusement épargné parce qu'il l'avait fermé par réflexe mais le résultat n'était pas pour autant esthétique. Mais qui s'en souciait ici ? Zeke se souvenait parfaitement que c'était après cet incident que Ash l'avait pris dans le groupe. Il y était bien mieux traité et ne laisserait sa place à qui que ce soit.

« - J'suis pas toubib » grogna Ash en reprenant le listing des tâches qu'il devait distribuer pour le lendemain. « Et j'en ai rien à foutre » ajouta-t-il pour que son cadet lui foute la paix. Zeke fit une petite moue chagrine avant de se lever et d'aller jusqu'au corps inconscient de l'esclave bleu. Il se pencha doucement, presque timidement vers lui et approcha son visage du sien. Après un instant qui lui parut très long, il sentit son souffle sur sa joue et fut soulagé. Il était en vie. Malgré son petit gabarit, il tenta de soulever Loki pour le ramener à son lit mais la tâche s'avéra plus difficile que prévue. Il entendit un grognement auprès de lui et leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Ash attraper plus facilement le corps de l'esclave et le porter jusqu'à son lit.

Bien que les vêtements qu'il portait ne cachait pas grand chose, Ash dût se rendre à l'évidence. Il était anormalement maigre. Il était tellement léger, et ses os perçaient sous sa peau. Il était brimé, victime de mauvais traitements depuis des années mais il était également affamé. Ash le déposa avec une certaine délicatesse sur son lit et l'observa un instant. Le prince qu'il avait connu n'existait plus. Tout était détruit et ce qui reposait sur ce lit était arrivé au point de non-retour. Loki s'éteignait. Loki s'écroulait et personne ne faisait rien parce que personne ne s'intéressait à lui. Ash soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il savait. Il savait parfaitement que c'était une erreur. Mais pourtant...

« Nettoie le un peu et va t'coucher, t'es d'corvée d'tenture demain. Aziel pourra pas t'aider avant la fin d'journée. »

Zeke acquiesça, toujours son air inquiet accroché à son visage et il partit chercher un peu d'eau et un linge propre. Loki avait de la fièvre et après lui avoir nettoyé le visage et effacé le sang, il posa un linge humide sur son front pour le rafraîchir. Une fois fait, il obéit à Ash et fila dormir. Les nuits étaient courtes et le travail dur et long. Il devait se reposer. Il ne se douta pas que son chef prit le relais au cours de la nuit, mouillant le linge pour qu'il soit toujours humide et frais. Quand Loki reprit conscience quelques heures plus tard, Ash était toujours là. L'ancien prince était englué dans une semi-conscience et ses lèvres sèches semblaient réclamer à boire. Ash attrapa sa gourde et la lui porta à la bouche, passant son autre main derrière sa tête pour la lui relever, lui évitant ainsi de s'étouffer. Son patient temporaire but quelques gorgées avant de s'écrouler à nouveau et de sombrer.

C'était une erreur, oui, mais ça ne pouvait plus continuer …

* * *

Bien que sa décision était prise, Ash manqua de temps et d'opportunités pour tenter sa chance. Submergé par le travail et par les hommes de son groupe, il avait des priorités qui ne devaient pas être mis au second plan. La menace d'une punition planait en permanence au dessus de leurs têtes et il ne pouvait se permettre de voir un membre de son groupe blessé. Il y avait trop à faire. Il n'imagina pas un seul instant que Loki réapparaîtrait devant lui, ou plutôt qu'il le recevrait de plein fouet dans ses bras au détour d'un couloir. Malgré son corps affaibli et sa frêle silhouette, la force avec laquelle Loki le percuta fit chanceler un instant Ash. Il lâcha le pichet en terre cuite qui se brisa au sol, déversant l'huile qu'il contenait et rattrapa l'ancien prince dans ses bras pour amortir le choc. Il sentit Loki se tendre contre lui et il vit ses yeux débordant de larmes et de douleur.

« - Toi... » murmura Ash alors que la panique gagnait peu à peu son interlocuteur. Loki tremblait violemment et ses yeux se posèrent sur le pichet brisé au sol. Ses yeux couleur rubis s'écarquillèrent et il se laissa choir à genoux sur le sol, rassemblant les morceaux de ses longs doigts abîmés.

« Je... Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé... pardon... »

Les larmes étranglaient sa voix alors qu'il imaginait déjà la punition qu'il allait recevoir. C'était trop. Il y avait déjà eu cette humiliation avec les trois guerriers et Sif puis Thor qui lui avait hurlé dessus. Il avait fui pour oublier, pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et sa douleur mais il avait fait encore pire. Il allait être puni, encore. Un mouvement près de lui le figea. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait cessé de respirer. Ash venait de s'agenouiller à ses côtés et lui avait pris les mains.

« Arrête... »

Il lui retira les morceaux des mains et les reposa sur le sol.

« T'en fais pas, la dame Oelia s'ra tell'ment ivre qu'elle va même pas s'rendre compte qu'il manque quelque chose... »

La Dame Oelia était une noble que Loki avait souvent côtoyé à l'époque où il était encore quelqu'un. Peut-être l'avait-il même mise dans son lit. Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Pourtant, sa respiration reprit, moins hachée. L'homme face à lui avait des traits exotiques, à l'image de ceux du guerrier Hogun mais ils semblaient plus harmonieux. Plus doux aussi peut-être. Son regard semblait pourtant dur mais le ton qu'il utilisait en lui parlant n'était ni colérique, ni froid. Il était presque... amusé mais pas moqueur. Si moquerie il y avait, c'était sans doute envers l'ivresse connue et reconnue de la dame Oelia qui en oubliait parfois son nom et son rang.

« Calme-toi... »

Loki avala sa salive et retira doucement ses mains de celles de l'esclave face à lui. Parce que c'était bel et bien un esclave mais il n'avait rien de commun avec lui. Lui était pouilleux, il était sale et puant.

« Je... je suis désolé... »

Ash posa une main réconfortante sur le dessus de sa tête.

« Faut pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fuyais comme ça ? »

Loki se ratatina sur lui-même. Il hésitait à parler, hésitait à répondre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire ni même si cet homme n'allait pas se retourner contre lui. Il ne savait pas si les paroles qu'il lui confierait ne le feraient pas punir plus tard. Il se méfiait de tout, de tout le monde et Ash le voyait parfaitement. Il avait la sensation d'être face à un animal sauvage, un animal blessé qui n'avait plus aucune confiance en qui que ce soit et qui tentait de se protéger. En vain...

« T'as pas à répondre si tu veux pas. C'pas grave. »

Sa voix était grave, profonde mais Loki la sentait presque réconfortante. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé de cette façon depuis qu'il était devenu ….

Ash lui attrapa les bras et l'aida à se remettre debout.

« File. T'as sans doute des choses à faire. »

Il voulait lui épargner une nouvelle punition et de nouvelles larmes.

« Mais... je... je dois nettoyer... c'est... c'est de ma faute et … »

Ash fit claquer la langue contre son palais, signe de son agacement naissant.

« File, j'te dis. J'vais m'occuper d'ça. Toi, va faire c'que t'as à faire.»

Ash le voyait hésiter, les épaules voûtées, la tête basse. Il semblait si las, si éteint. Il était si usé après seulement quelques années.

« Je... Je connais pas votre nom...

Ash. Et toi, t'as un nom ? »

Il le vit à nouveau hésiter, concentré, les sourcils froncés. Il cherchait, il réfléchissait. Evidemment, Ash connaissait le nom de son interlocuteur. Mais il était tellement rare que l'on puisse se présenter qu'il ne voulait pas lui retirer ce sentiment. Le sentiment de se retrouver, de retrouver son identité, de ne plus être rien mais d'être enfin une personne à nouveau. Quelqu'un d'à part, quelqu'un doté de sa propre personnalité et de sa propre histoire.

« Lo... Loki ? »

Le ton semblait plus être une question qu'une affirmation mais ça convenait à Ash.

« Alors file, Loki. T'as du travail qui t'attend. On s'reverra plus tard. Et soigne-ça » fit-il en faisant un geste pour désigner la blessure sur sa tempe gauche. Il l'avait remarquée dès que l'ancien prince était tombé dans ses bras mais n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Loki n'était pas enclin à parler ni même à se plaindre. Il avait été frappé, les choses s'étaient apparemment mal passées et l'esclave avait pris la fuite. N'y aurait-il pas des conséquences ?

Loki acquiesça en secouant vivement la tête, n'osant pas regarder Ash dans les yeux alors qu'ils étaient malgré tout du même rang mais ce n'était pas grave. Des années de mauvais traitements, de coups et de torture avaient détruits le prince. Ash n'était pas certain d'être capable de recoller les morceaux et de l'aider à sortir de la folie qui menaçait de s'emparer de lui à plus ou moins court terme mais il avait envie d'essayer et d'y croire un peu, comme pour les autres. Loki finit par se décider et fila à une allure plus modérée, laissant Ash seul avec son pichet en morceaux à ses pieds et une riche huile de soin qui transformait le sol en patinoire. Il soupira et fila chercher de quoi nettoyer. Il n'eut cependant pas tort à propos de la Dame Oelia qui était tellement ivre d'alcool et d'autres substances qu'elle ne resta pas consciente jusqu'à son bain. L'huile disparue n'apporterait aucun problème cette fois-ci.

* * *

Fin de ce premier chapitre. J'espère que mon cher Ash vous donnera envie de revenir lire la suite ! A ce propos, pour son physique, je me suis permise d'utiliser les traits d'un acteur/chanteur coréen que j'aime énormément. Qui saura deviner de qui il s'agit ?

A bientôt pour la suite


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 2 de mon histoire parallèle à "Les Larmes au Visage d'Azur" de Pyramide. Merci à elle pour son soutien dans l'écriture de ce récit qui me tient beaucoup à coeur et qui m'a redonné l'envie d'écrire et l'inspiration ! Merci également à ceux qui ont lu, qui follow l'histoire et aux messages que j'ai reçu. ça me fait vraiment plaisir parce que je ne suis pas une grande auteure, j'écris beaucoup au feeling, sans trop réfléchir ni trop me relire alors merci merci. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également. C'est une sorte de pont entre le premier et le troisième qui sera en rapport avec le prochain chapitre 'les thermes' de la fic originale.

* * *

" **Ash"** par Firefly In Tokyo

 **Chapitre 2**

Il y avait un instant qu'Ash aimait particulièrement. Ce moment de flottement, cet instant de liberté à la croisée du jour et de la nuit. Ce moment où il pouvait être seul, où l'effervescence des dortoirs n'avait plus de prise sur lui. Ça ne durait jamais très longtemps mais chaque minute suffisait à se retrouver, à ne pas devenir fou. Il avait besoin de ce semblant de normalité, là, dehors, éclairé par quelques lanternes tandis que la lumière déclinait paresseusement à l'horizon. Assis dans un coin, calé contre un mur en pierre froide, son regard était concentré sur sa tâche. De sa main qui tenait un petit canif, il façonnait un petit morceau de bois pas plus gros que sa paume. Quand il commençait à tailler, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça deviendrait mais ça lui permettait de s'évader. Il en avait besoin. Et chacun savait que dans ces moments là, il ne fallait pas le déranger sauf en cas de mort imminente. Aussi quand une ombre apparut au-dessus de lui, il sentit la colère monter mais quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les yeux rubis de Loki, sa colère retomba immédiatement, remplacée par la surprise.

\- Loki...

L'ancien prince d'Asgard parut un peu hésitant et Ash vit qu'il était sur le point de faire demi-tour sans demander son reste.

\- Assis.

Le ton dur sembla résonner en Loki qui obéit aussitôt, prenant place aux côtés de son comparse. Il avait été vraiment bien dressé. C'en était presque triste. Il y eut un silence un peu emprunté. Ash continuait de jouer de son canif et Loki l'observait à la dérobée, un peu mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'il communiquait avec quelqu'un depuis qu'il était ici. La première fois qu'on ne lui hurlait pas dessus, qu'on ne tentait pas de le frapper.

\- Ce... c'est permis de... que vous ayez ça? demanda timidement Loki en désignant le petit canif. Ash lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de sourire en coin.

\- T'inquiètes. Si l'vieux qui sait tout m'l'a pas fait enl'ver, c'est qu'ça doit pas être dangereux.

Il y eut un nouveau silence qui ne dérangeait pas Ash mais il sentait la nervosité de son camarade. Il savait pourquoi. Dès qu'il mettrait les pieds dans le dortoir, il se ferait immanquablement prendre à parti puis roué de coups. Il était tétanisé. Ash le vit faire un mouvement, sans doute pour se relever. Il posa sa main sur son bras pour le stopper dans son élan avant de la retirer doucement.

\- Reste.

Loki se stoppa et reprit place, presque soulagé. Ça ne faisait que repousser l'inévitable mais pouvoir respirer sans peur ne serait-ce que quelques minutes était presque une bénédiction. Ash parvenait à le calmer et à presque le rassurer. Le regarder tailler son morceau de bois l'apaisait. Le bruit régulier du canif taillant le bois le berçait. S'endormir ici et maintenant aurait été parfait. Il ne connaissait pas Ash mais du peu qu'il avait vu, il ne se sentait pas en danger en étant à ses côtés. Malgré son ton dur et cassant, malgré son regard froid, il était bien plus accessible qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Loki avait la sensation de faire parti des rares chanceux à pouvoir l'approcher. Il finit par appuyer sa tête contre le mur sur sa gauche et il ferma les yeux, encore un peu tendu. Mais l'épuisement était tel qu'il devait profiter de cet instant pour reprendre un peu de forces. Ash leva les yeux vers lui un bref instant. Le silence et la présence de Loki ne le dérangeaient pas. Au contraire. Mais ça ne dura pas. L'arrivée inopinée de Zeke surpris l'ancien prince qui sursauta en ouvrant les yeux. Ash tendit une main vers lui en signe d'apaisement, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne risquait rien tandis qu'il regardait son cadet poser un petit plateau sur lequel trônaient quelques fruits, un peu de pain et un bouillon.

" - Désolé... " fit le jeune homme en jetant un regard à Loki, surpris de le trouver auprès de son chef.

" - T'as mangé ? Fit Ash à Zeke qui se redressait.  
\- Oui...  
\- Sûr ?  
\- Oui. Promis, j'ai mangé."

Ash lui lança un regard suspicieux avant de se détourner.

" - Ok. Merci pour l'plateau, t'peux filer. "

Zeke lui fit un large sourire, fit un signe de la tête à Loki et il disparut comme il était venu. Ash poussa le petit plateau de bois vers Loki qui le regarda faire, partagé entre la suspicion et la surprise.

"- Mange. Moi j'sais où j'peux m'servir si j'ai la dalle alors mange."

Il préférait anticiper pour que l'esclave ne cherche pas à culpabiliser ou à refuser alors qu'il était clair qu'il avait faim. Qu'il mourrait littéralement de faim. Ash reprit son travail sur son morceau de bois, ne cherchant pas à insister ou à mettre son interlocuteur plus mal à l'aise. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Loki pour approcher le plateau de lui et prendre le bol de bouillon dans ses fines mains tremblantes. La faim le tirallait trop. Bien trop. Ash soupira doucement, presque soulagé. Il restait malgré lui partagé. Il ne devait rien à ce type, à ce prince déchu qui n'avait plus ni force ni gloire. Il ne restait plus rien du prince qu'il fut un jour et l'esclave n'avait aucune dette envers lui pour agir de cette façon avec lui. Il n'était pas non plus adepte de justice. Il vivait dans un monde où la justice était relative et où elle était surtout à la tête du client. Ce n'était pas de la pitié. Mais il sentait un besoin irrépressible de faire en sorte qu'il reste en vie. Les créatures blessées, il en recueillait parfois. Il avait bien recueilli Zeke après sa violente agression qui avait failli lui faire perdre un oeil et qui l'avait défiguré. Il en avait recueilli d'autres avant lui. N'était-ce donc pas le cheminement normal de sa conscience qui l'avait mené sur le chemin de Loki ? N'était-pas une simple continuité ? Il n'y avait pas besoin de comprendre.

Ash jeta un regard à Loki qui mangeait et à nouveau, il sut qu'il commettait probablement une erreur mais il ne voulait pas renoncer. Ce n'était pas juste et il avait suffisamment payé. Ce qu'il avait fait ne méritait certainement pas de finir ainsi. Il en bavait bien plus que tous et il était seul. Ash se demandait souvent ce qu'il serait advenu de lui s'il avait dû faire face à cette vie en étant seul. Il n'était pas spécialement sociable mais le groupe qu'ils formaient était une barrière suffisante à la folie. Même si la plupart du temps ils l'exaspéraient et qu'il désirait leur foutre une bonne mandale, il était toujours conscient de ce qu'il était et de la vie. Loki ne l'était plus.

"- J'vais t'intégrer à la meute. " lâcha Ash de sa voix grave qui ne trembla d'aucun sentiment. La meute. C'était le nom que leur petit groupe avait gagné. Toujours ensemble sous les ordres du mâle alpha qu'était Ash. Ils se soutenaient et personne n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à eux. Ils étaient le groupe d'élite, celui qui avait le droit de vaquer dans le palais, celui qui avait été accepté par Odin lui-même. Ils auraient pu attiser la jalousie et la colère et certains esclaves étaient peut-être envieux mais la plupart savait que le statut était à la hauteur de la punition en cas d'incidents ou de plaintes. Alors au final, ils ne les enviaient pas tant que ça. Mais pour Loki, c'était l'assurance d'être à l'abri, d'être en sécurité au moins vis à vis des esclaves qui s'en prenaient gratuitement à lui. D'ailleurs, Loki en fut tellement surpris qu'il ne put retenir la quinte de toux qui le prit alors qu'il avalait un morceau de fruit.

" - Q... Quoi ? Articula-t-il difficilement.  
\- J'vais t'intégrer au groupe. Ça va prendre sans doute quelques jours mais j'peux t'garantir qu'tu y s'ras en sécurité.  
\- Pourquoi ? "

Ash garda le silence un instant. Il creusait un trou dans la pièce en pierre qu'il tenait et il y passa bientôt un lien en cuir qu'il y noua.

" - Parce qu'il est hors de question qu'les choses continuent comme ça pour toi. J'sais pas c'que t'as fait pour t'retrouver ici mais c'que j'sais, c'est qu'tu mérites pas c'traitement. "

Il rangea son canif dans la poche de son pantalon et releva les yeux vers Loki en lui tendant la main. Une tête de loup en bois accrochée à un lien s'y trouvait.

" - J'sais qu'c'est dur mais, s'te plaît, endure encore un peu. "

Loki ne détachait pas ses yeux de la main tendue et timidement, il osa prendre le pendentif qui l'y attendait. Il tremblait et son coeur battait tellement la chamade que les coups résonnaient dans ses tempes. Ses yeux rubis se remplirent de larmes alors qu'il tenait dans ses doigts son bien le plus précieux. Il vit Ash se relever et sans réfléchir, il lui attrapa le poignet pour le retenir.

" - Ash... m... merci... "

Il n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant et il commençait à comprendre ce qu'était cette notion que l'on nommait 'espoir'. C'était inespéré et il ne savait pas s'il méritait une telle attention mais il était vraiment, profondément reconnaissant comme jamais il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait l'impression qu'enfin une lumière se dessinait au bout de ce tunnel sombre et froid qu'il traversait depuis de trop longues années.

Il croisa le regard de Ash et vit son sourire en coin. L'autre main de l'esclave vint se poser sur le dessus de sa tête et Loki ferma les yeux un bref instant. A nouveau, son camarade usait de ce geste pour le réconforter et ça fonctionnait bien plus que ça n'aurait dû.

" - D'ici moins d'deux heures, devraient tous être en train d'pioncer. T'pourras rentrer t'coucher tranquille alors reste là en attendant et finis d'manger. "

Il retira sa main de sa tête, détacha son poignet de la prise de l'esclave à la peau azure et il se retourna à l'intérieur des dortoirs, la détermination accrochée dans ses yeux noirs. Les choses allaient changer. Elles devaient changer.

* * *

Les rumeurs et les commérages, ce n'était pas pour Ash. Il s'en moquait généralement et aujourd'hui n'aurait pas dû faire exception à la règle. Tandis qu'il récupérait du matériel pour nettoyer les sols dans la réserve située non loin des lavoirs, il avait surpris la conversation de deux esclaves qui bavassaient comme deux bonnes femmes dans un salon de thé. Il n'aurait pas dû s'y intéresser mais certains mots l'avaient interpellés. 'Le monstre', 'la diva' et 'affreuse peau bleue' lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille. Sachant qu'on parlait de Loki, il avait tendu l'oreille, l'air de rien, pendant qu'il rassemblait son matériel dans un grand sac en toile pour le transporter plus facilement. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que ses poings se serraient vivement sur ce qu'il tenait. Il lui avait promis. Il lui avait assuré qu'il le ferait intégrer la meute aussi vite que possible.

" - Je crois vraiment qu'il était mort. Il était à poil, dégueulasse. J'ai juste vu qu'on l'emmenait vers la salle de soins mais je crois qu'on en est enfin débarrassé. Il aura mis le temps pour crever mais ça y est ! " triompha l'esclave, content de lui alors que Ash avalait sa salive difficilement, se retenant avec grand peine de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge pour lui exploser le crâne contre le sol en pierre. Il se força à prendre une grande respiration et s'éloigna doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Seulement il finit par abandonner son sac dans un coin et il fila dans les couloirs. Quelque chose était arrivé. S'il était mort, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

* * *

 **Note de fin de chapitre :** Un chapitre plus léger cette fois-ci avant d'aborder le prochain qui sera plus dur et sans doute plus difficile à écrire également. J'avais besoin d'écrire pour parler de la relation entre Loki et Ash qui s'installe doucement, qui se crée et la façon dont ils se lient. C'est important pour la suite. Il y a beaucoup de thèmes que je veux aborder mais tout viendra à point dans les prochains chapitres ! J'espère que vous me suivrez encore et que ça continuera à vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à mettre l'histoire en follow pour être averti des prochaines publications et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ou à m'envoyer un message privé si vous préférez. Je ne mords pas Merci beaucoup !


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :** Bonjour à tous ! Pour commencer, je voulais remercier les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris et celles qui se sont abonnées pour avoir des notifications pour la publication. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me touche ! Je suis tellement contente que vous appréciez l'histoire et également ma façon d'écrire. Merci également pour les messages que j'ai reçu. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et je remercie encore une fois Pyramide pour son soutient et sa confiance !

* * *

 **« Ash » Chapitre 3**

Il aurait dû marcher à une allure plus modérée mais la boule douloureuse qui enserrait sa gorge l'en empêchait. Il aurait aimé être capable de se téléporter pour se retrouver là où il désirait être en cet instant. Le visage fermé, il était passé par les dortoirs donner les directives à Aziel. Ce dernier avait vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas mais ses demandes étaient restées sans réponses. Ash refusait de se confier, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Il gardait ses sentiments pour lui, ses doutes, ses colères, il gardait tout enfermé en lui. Il n'y avait pas d'amitié, pas de place à la confiance. Lui qui avait toujours vécu en tant qu'esclave, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas remettre sa vie entre les mains de qui que ce soit, y compris entre celles de la meute. Le groupe pouvait se fragiliser de n'importe quelle façon. Il pouvait se fendre lentement pour finir par exploser. Ils veillaient les uns sur les autres parce que c'était la seule façon de se protéger, d'éviter les punitions et de garder ce statut de privilégié que l'Alpha leur avait offert en les acceptant mais la confiance s'arrêtait malheureusement là. Alors Aziel n'avait pas insisté. Il avait écouté les ordres, avait acquiescé pour montrer qu'il avait bien compris et il avait regardé Ash quitter les dortoirs un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Il savait que les problèmes allaient bientôt arriver. Les choses étaient en train de changer et malheureusement, pas forcément en bien.

Les poings serrés, Ash s'arrêta enfin devant le centre de soins. Il s'était hâté et à présent, il n'osait pas aller plus loin. Que craignait-il ? Faire face à la réalité, découvrir que Loki était mort alors qu'il lui avait promis de tout faire pour le prendre dans la meute le plus vite possible. Il lui avait demandé d'endurer rien qu'un peu. Simplement quelques jours de plus. Il avait un plan. Il savait comment faire en sorte que l'ancien prince soit transféré dans son groupe sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le demander directement. Mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Qu'avait-il enduré ? Il avait entendu dire qu'il avait été retrouvé aux portes des thermes. Il serra les dents si fort qu'il s'en fit mal. Il n'était plus temps de reculer. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il voulait savoir. Il entra et le silence des lieux le prit à la gorge. A cette heure avancée de la nuit, il n'y avait plus qu'une équipe réduite de soigneuses. Déterminé, il s'avança et ce fut Keryan, une jeune soigneuse qui vint à sa rencontre.

« Ash ? »

Surprise de voir l'esclave responsable du groupe rattaché au palais présent, elle avait préféré venir vers lui avant que qui que ce soit ne s'en mêle. Elle ne voulait pas de problèmes. Pas ici.

« Où est-il ? » gronda-t-il en lui lançant un regard dur.

Loin de se laisser impressionnée, Keryan soutint son regard, fronçant les sourcils par l'incompréhension de sa demande. Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches, presque en une position de défi. Mais c'était surtout pour lui faire comprendre que son air dur ne lui faisait absolument pas peur. Elle en avait vu d'autres. Elle le vit jeter un regard circulaire autour d'eux, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes avant de la regarder à nouveau.

« Loki. »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Pourquoi voulait-il voir Loki ? Personne ne devait le voir. Eir avait bien demandé à ce que chacune reste discrète sur sa présence et son état de santé. La reine elle-même avait passé la journée à son chevet. Personne ne devait s'en mêler.

« Pourquoi tu le cherches ? »

Elle savait qu'il était inutile de mentir mais si Ash avait l'intention de s'en prendre à leur ancien prince, elle ne laisserait pas faire. La magie était faite pour soigner et aider les gens mais elle pouvait également servir à protéger. Si Ash avait de mauvaises intentions, Keryan n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir.

Comprenant sa suspicion, Ash sut qu'il allait devoir jouer franc-jeu ou tout du moins, s'autoriser à révéler son ressenti et son inquiétude. Il prit une profonde inspiration, serra les poings et attrapa la jeune soigneuse par les épaules.

« J't'en prie. Dis-moi qu'il est en vie. »

La détresse dans son ton tranchait tellement avec la dureté de sa voix qu'elle en fut décontenancée. Etait-il... inquiet ? Elle l'observa un instant dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir s'il ne tentait pas de se jouer d'elle.

« Oui, il l'est. »

Le soulagement qu'elle put lire dans ses yeux était réel. Il la relâcha et se passa une main sur le visage et elle vit que ses doigts tremblaient.

« Ash... »

Elle leva une main pour la poser sur son bras, se voulant réconfortante mais il la repoussa sans délicatesse. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être materné ou d'être consolé. Il ne voulait pas être pris en pitié parce qu'il avait eu la faiblesse nécessaire de montrer ce qu'il ressentait un court instant. Il détestait ça.

« Où est-il ? »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller contre les ordres mais il semblait tellement inquiet. Il avait l'air tellement... effrayé ? Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. Il faisait nuit, personne ne viendrait plus et s'ils étaient discrets, elle pouvait l'emmener au chevet de Loki sans croiser qui que ce soit.

« D'accord... je t'emmène auprès de lui mais pas de scandale. Si on apprend que j'ai laissé quelqu'un l'approcher, j'aurai de gros problèmes ! »

Elle ne plaisantait pas et Ash était parfaitement bien placé pour comprendre cette requête. Il promit de se tenir tranquille d'un mouvement de tête et elle l'entraîna à sa suite, traversant plusieurs salles de soins plongées dans l'obscurité avant d'atteindre un couloir qu'ils traversèrent également sans s'arrêter jusqu'à arriver jusqu'à la dernière porte.

« C'est ici. » fit Keryan en ouvrant la porte, laissant Ash découvrir un Loki inconscient et en mauvais état. L'esclave s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, choqué et prit à la gorge. Il avança sans même s'en rendre compte, rejoignant le chevet de l'esclave à la peau bleue. Ses yeux noirs découvrant une nouvelle brûlure, un nouveau bleu à mesure qu'il s'approchait de lui. Son cœur s'emballa douloureusement et la boule dans sa gorge se fit plus grosse, le faisant presque suffoquer. Ses yeux n'étaient pas complètement clos et le vide qu'il y vit rendit Ash un peu plus fébrile.

« Loki... » murmura-t-il en posant une main sur la tête de l'ancien prince, son pouce caressant son front tandis que son autre main se serrait si fort dans son poing que ses ongles se marquaient dans sa peau.

« Dis-moi c'qu'il s'est passé. » menaça-t-il alors qu'il tournait la tête vers Keryan qui était restée en retrait, surprise de voir tant de douceur venant de la part de cet homme qui ne montrait jamais une telle façade.

« Euh... il... La chaleur des thermes et de l'eau ont brûlé sa peau et … il a été battu et... »

Elle hésita. Devait-elle réellement lui parler de tout ? Après tout, il s'agissait tout de même du Prince Loki. A ses yeux, il l'était encore en tout cas.

« Et quoi ? »

Ash était nerveux et elle en avait trop dit ou pas assez mais sa patience arrivait à sa limite. Il avait envie de tout retourner mais surtout, de retrouver le ou les connards qui s'en étaient pris à Loki. A quoi cela servait-il de s'en prendre à lui alors qu'il était déjà brisé ? Il n'était pas une menace, ni même un amusement. Il n'était plus rien. Alors pourquoi ?

« Il... il a été... Il... » finit-elle par avouer dans un murmure en baissant les yeux, plus touchée qu'elle n'avait voulu laisser paraître.

« Violé ? » demanda Ash de but en blanc en levant les yeux vers la soigneuse qui approuva d'un signe de tête. Il reporta toute son attention sur Loki dont il caressait toujours le front avec une délicatesse qui allait complètement en opposition avec la colère qui étreignait son cœur et tout son être. Mais les ténèbres qui étaient en train de l'entourer n'étaient pas bénéfiques pour Loki et il prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il le regardait. Il ne devait pas succomber à la colère. Pas ici. Pas comme ça. Il vivait depuis des centaines d'années. Il savait que toute vengeance venait à point. Là, il voulait rester auprès de lui, pour qu'il le sache présent, pour qu'il le sente auprès de lui. Il y eut un long silence mais l'atmosphère lourde finit par se relâcher.

« Il... il est loin, n'est-ce pas ? » finit-il par murmurer tandis que Keryan s'approchait de deux pas mais sans venir plus près. Elle voulait respecter l'intimité du prince déchu et de l'esclave. Elle ne voulait pas s'immiscer.

« Oui. Eir pense qu'il s'est enfermé dans une vision rassurante où il se sent en sécurité. Il est loin... mais il peut revenir. S'il le veut, il peut revenir. »

Ash eut un sourire amer avant de secouer la tête.

« Qui voudrait rev'nir dans c'cauchemar ? »

Elle ne trouva rien à redire et estima qu'il était temps qu'elle prenne congés, ne voulant pas s'imposer plus longtemps. Ash disposait de quelques heures avant de devoir partir, elle ne voulait pas les lui enlever. Elle sentait que c'était important.

« Si tu as besoin, je serais dans une des salles de soins. »

Elle recula et se tourna pour quitter la pièce quand il la retint.

« Attends, il avait rien sur lui ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur.

« Un pendentif. Une tête de loup. » ajouta-t-il. Il la vit réfléchir avant de secouer la tête par la négative. Il la remercia et, ne cherchant pas plus loin sachant que ça ne la regardait pas, elle finit par partir en fermant la porte derrière elle. Ash ferma un instant les yeux et son autre main chercha celle de Loki. Le toucher était le seul moyen de communiquer avec lui, de lui faire savoir qu'il n'était pas seul et que quelqu'un était auprès de lui. Quelqu'un qui ne lui voulait pas de mal.

« Loki... J'te préviens qu'si j'dois v'nir t'chercher, j'le f'rai... J'te promets que j'le f'rai... »

Il avala sa salive, se refusant à perdre le contrôle, se refusant à laisser la colère, la culpabilité et la peur l'envahir.

« Mais en attendant, j'veux qu'tu restes à l'abri... Tu m'entends ? J'vais m'occuper d'tout. J'vais régler ça. Mais meurs pas... j't'interdis d'mourir... »

* * *

A cette heure de la nuit, les thermes étaient désertes. La chaleur étouffante qui s'en dégageait enveloppa Ash alors qu'il pénétrait à l'intérieur. Tout était parfaitement nickel. Si agression il y avait eu ici, il n'en restait plus la moindre trace. Impossible de savoir ce qui avait pu se passer ni même qui en était responsable. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, les sourcils froncés, le visage fermé. Il aurait su que Loki travaillait ici cette nuit-là, il serait venu faire un tour, comme ça, l'air de rien, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Mais pourquoi donc ? Il ne cessait de se poser cette question et plus il cherchait une réponse cohérente, moins il en trouvait une. Il savait que s'il continuait à se la poser, il deviendrait fou. Ne pas chercher à comprendre. Il ne le fallait surtout pas. Il devait continuer à avancer. Sa route avait croisé celle de l'ancien prince. C'était le destin, ou le hasard. Peu importait le nom que ça pouvait bien porter. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et il était hors de question qu'il revienne sur sa promesse. Il avait des principes. Certes, pas forcément tous très moraux mais il en avait.

Il fit quelques pas vers le bassin face à lui et alors que ses yeux se promenaient sur le carrelage du sol, il remarqua quelque chose coincé dans un interstice sous l'un des rebords des nombreux bassins privés entourant la pièce. Il se pencha et tira sur ce qui semblait être une cordelette. Il sentit une petite résistance et tira un peu plus fort jusqu'à ce que ça cède. Dans sa main pendait le pendentif en forme de tête de loup qu'il avait taillé pour Loki. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, soulagé, en serrant la petite pièce de bois dans sa main mais bientôt, sa raison prit le pas sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il examina le lien qui avait été arraché. Le nœud qu'il y avait fait pour que Loki puisse le porter autour de son cou était toujours intact. C'était une preuve supplémentaire qu'il avait été agressé et la colère prit le pas sur le reste. C'était lâche et pitoyable.

* * *

En tant qu'esclave, Ash avait apprit à être discret, à se faire oublier. Il n'existait pas, n'avait pas de réelle existence. Il devait être transparent, silencieux et anticiper les besoins. Il n'était qu'un fantôme et ça lui avait toujours convenu. Surtout en cet instant alors qu'il se glissait dans le centre de soins au milieu de la nuit. Il rejoignit d'un pas tranquille la dernière chambre au bout de ce sombre couloir. Se précipiter serait se faire remarquer. Keryan savait qu'il était là. Il avait croisé son regard dans la pièce précédente. Elle savait qu'il n'avait aucune intention de faire du mal à Loki. En arrivant à son chevet, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucune amélioration mais il ne se laissa pas submerger par l'inquiétude. Il lui avait dit de rester en sécurité dans ce monde qu'il s'était créé et dans lequel il s'était réfugié. Il saurait l'en faire sortir. Il en était convaincu. Stupidement. Comme s'il avait une réelle importance pour l'ancien prince. Il avait l'impression qu'il était capable de le sauver et ainsi, de se faire pardonner de ne pas avoir été là, de ne pas l'avoir protégé comme il le lui avait promis. Il posa sa main sur sa tête et son pouce caressa son front.

« Loki... J'ai quelqu'chose pour toi... »

Il retira sa main et sortit le pendentif de sa poche. Il y avait attaché un nouveau lien de cuir et il attrapa son poignet gauche pour l'y nouer lâchement, afin qu'il ne lui soit pas douloureux. Il suspendit ses gestes quand il sentit quelque chose de pointu et de froid sur sa nuque. Tous ses sens en alerte, il retint sa respiration, immobile.

« Eloigne-toi de mon fils. » gronda une voix féminine qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de la reine Frigga. Il se permit de respirer à nouveau et termina lentement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Si j'voulais l'tuer, il s'rait d'jà mort. » lâcha-t-il calmement en glissant le pendentif en bois dans la main de l'ancien prince, refermant ses doigts dessus. Avec des gestes lents, il reposa sa main sur la tête de Loki et reprit sa caresse sur son front. « Le perds plus main'nant. » lui murmura-t-il tandis que son autre main tenait toujours la sienne.

Sur ses gardes, Frigga contourna le lit pour faire face à Ash qu'elle reconnut. Elle observa un bref instant les gestes qu'il avait envers son fils et finit par ranger doucement son épée. Elle connaissait l'esclave. Il n'avait jamais montré de comportement agressif envers qui que ce soit. Il avait toujours fait montre de respect. A présent qu'il n'était plus menacé, il retira ses mains de Loki et baissa les yeux avant de se courber respectueusement devant elle.

« Votre altesse. Pardonnez mon impolitesse. J'menaçais pas Loki. J'comptais pas lui faire de mal. »

La reine tendit une main et la posa sur l'épaule de l'esclave, l'invitant à se redresser. Loki aurait-il un ami ? Aurait-il trouvé quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas le blesser mais qui semblait sincèrement tenir à lui et s'inquiéter de son état ? Un tel miracle était-il possible lui qui avait toujours été si solitaire, refusant la présence des autres pour ne pas être blessé ?

« Tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ash acquiesça lentement et posa les yeux sur le visage semblant endormi du prince déchu. Quelqu'un lui avait fermé les yeux, sans doute pour que ses rétines ne s'assèchent pas. Il faisait moins... mort ainsi. Il avait juste l'air de dormir. Profondément. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser à nouveau sa main sur sa tête, comme si ce simple contact pouvait rassurer Loki et lui faire savoir qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il avait des amis. » murmura la reine, surprise mais se sentant soulagée. Dans son malheur, son fils n'était pas seul et il avait quelqu'un sur qui compter.

« On est pas amis. Ça existe pas, l'amitié, parmi les esclaves. Mais j'lui ai promis que j'f'rai en sorte qu'il soit en sécurité. J'sais pas c'qu'il a pu faire mais il en a assez bavé. »

Il serra le poing, sentant la colère et le ressentiment monter doucement dans son cœur.

« J'ai échoué. Lamentablement. »

Dire qu'il ne se sentait pas coupable serait faux. Ash s'en voulait à cause d'une maudite promesse qu'il lui avait faite et qu'il n'avait pas été capable de tenir.

« As-tu des informations qui pourraient nous aider à trouver les coupables ? »

Ash leva les yeux vers elle et ce qu'il vit dans son regard ranima sa colère. Il y lisait l'espoir. L'espoir qu'il puisse savoir pour qu'elle puisse sans doute punir ceux qui avaient touché son fils. Un fils qu'elle avait pourtant abandonné il y a de cela un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années.

« Non. Mais si c'pas lui qui nous donne leur noms, ils sauront la ramener. Impossible qu'ils s'vantent pas. J'finirai par leur mettre la main d'ssus. » lui assura-t-il avec détermination. Il posa les yeux sur le visage paisible de Loki et ses doigts glissèrent lentement dans ses cheveux en une dernière caresse. Il se courba ensuite très poliment devant la reine.

« Bonne nuit, votre Altesse. »

Il se recula sans se redresser et finit par gagner la porte.

« Veux-tu protéger Loki ? » demanda la reine alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignet. Il se tourna vers elle et il croisa le regard d'une mère déterminée et blessée dans sa chaire.

« Oui. » lui assura-t-il en lui rendant son regard pour qu'elle puisse y lire toute sa sincérité. Il voulait le protéger, il voulait le défendre, il voulait le venger. Parce que tout cela n'était qu'injustice et il était hors de question que les coupables s'en sortent. S'ils avaient pu s'en prendre à Loki alors ils seraient capables de s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre. Une fois qu'on avait goûté à ce genre de choses, il était difficile d'y renoncer.

« Alors retrouve les coupables et fais le nécessaire. » lui intima la reine sans détourner les yeux. Elle vit alors un sourire malsain se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'esclave et elle frissonna. Il était aussi déterminé qu'elle. Il s'inclina une dernière fois et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Le dortoir était plongé dans un silence reposant. La nuit était bien avancée. Ash avait rejoint le petit bassin pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage et se rafraîchir. Contrairement aux autres membres de la meute, il ne dormait pas. Il n'allait pas dormir. Il avait des choses à faire. C'était bien ce qui inquiétait Aziel qui apparut non loin de lui, l'air réprobateur.

« A quoi tu joues Ash ? »

Le ton était donné et la discussion s'annonçait houleuse. Le chef de la meute tourna la tête vers son camarade pour lui jeter un regard agacé.

« Ça t'regarde pas. J'ai pas d'comptes à t'rendre. » claqua-t-il en se repassant encore un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de s'essuyer et de repousses ses cheveux noirs en arrière.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi. Zeke s'inquiète pour toi. La meute s'inquiète. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! »

Ash prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux.

« J'suis d'corvée d'thermes cette nuit. C'est tout. Pas d'quoi s'inquiéter. »

Il posa le linge sur ses épaules nues et contourna Aziel pour s'éloigner mais ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras pour le retenir, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« C'est pour lui que tu fais ça ? Pour ce... cette chose ? »

Ash fronça les sourcils et tout dans son visage hurlait à son camarade de mettre un terme tout de suite à la conversation. Mais Aziel n'en avait pas fini et il refusa de le lâcher.

« C'est un monstre Ash ! C'est un Jotun ! C'est un monstre ! »

C'en fut assez pour Ash qui se dégagea facilement de sa prise et l'attrapa à la gorge sans délicatesse. Il le fit reculer jusqu'à le coller contre le mur le plus proche et serra un peu plus ses doigts, ses yeux noirs plongés dans les yeux gris de son vis-à-vis. Aziel chercha à se dégager, cherchant l'air qui lui manquait, en vain.

« J't'interdis d'te mêler d'ma vie. J't'interdis d'parler d'lui. Et j't'interdis d'dire qu'c'est un monstre. Il est bien moins monstre que toute cette foutue meute. » gronda-t-il avant de le relâcher. Aziel prit une profonde inspiration, haletant et toussant tandis qu'il se massait la gorge. Il leva les yeux pour voir son chef s'éloigner vers le dortoir.

« Il se fout de toi ! Ash ! Il te trahira ! »

Mais Ash refusa de se retourner et après avoir attraper sa tunique sur son lit, il quitta les dortoirs, les poings serrés. Ce fut une fois seul dans l'un des couloirs de pierre qui menait au quartier des esclaves qu'il frappa du poing dans un mur une première fois puis une seconde et encore une fois. C'était douloureux mais la douleur l'empêchait de hurler, la douleur de la chair noyait la douleur du cœur. Il ne pouvait toujours pas accepter que les larmes puissent couler malgré la boule douloureuse qui ne quittait pas sa gorge. Pourtant... Son regard n'était-il pas brouillé alors qu'il observait sa main blessée ?

* * *

 **Note de fin chapitre** : Je crois que ce chapitre était un peu plus long que les précédents. J'avais tellement à écrire et à dire que j'ai dû me stopper là mais j'ai déjà la suite en tête et il est probable qu'un nouveau chapitre arrive bientôt. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre ressenti. Merci merci merci


End file.
